Mikoto's Awakening
by Wolf Strife
Summary: What if Mikoto were to awaken her "Awakened State"? What is the Hyde Formula. Who is Mikoto's older brother? Why Has Aleister taken up such a interest in Mikoto now? Read and find out. Suggestive content warning. Rated T for safety. Mugino shizuriXO.C. in later chapters. Review. Please give this story a chance. Chapter 8 is now up.
1. Chapter 1: Mikoto Awakens?

To aru Kagaku no Railgun: Mikoto's Awakening

A/N: The main focus of this Chapter will be on Mikoto and Touma. It will also focus on what if Mikoto were to go into an "Awakened State". The only hint I'll give on that it is sort of like that of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde or like a split personality of sorts. You'll see what I mean or at least I hope you do. Dark Matter plays a role in this chapter and that's the only other spoiler I'm giving. Also it focuses on How Mikoto feels towards Touma. Please don't hate me for what I do to Touma and Mikoto in this chapter. Mikoto doesn't fully awaken do the events of this chapter and won't for a little while. Please Note that my O.C., Wolf, is really only a Level 5 Esper that was Classified as a Level 6 Esper due to experiments that were performed on him. Please Also note that Mikoto only surprises Kakine with her "Awakened State". That's why their fight was short.

'Thoughts/thinking'

"Talking"

Chapter One: Mikoto's Awakened State?

Mikoto walked into Seventh Mist Mall to meet up with a certain spiky haired idiot. Why they were there was simple. Something that Mikoto Misaka had no idea why or how she gotten herself into in the first place. That something was a date.

'How in the name of science did I get myself into this situation? We were just talking at the place where that vending machine stole my money, and all that Idiot did was ask that damn question. Touma Baka.' She wondered as she arrived at the spot where they were supposed to meet 5 minutes early. 'Stupid Idiot. I might as well get this over with and enjoy it. I just hope that Baka doesn't ruin today with his usual "misfortune".' She heard someone call out her name. She looked and was greeted with the epitome of misfortune himself, Touma Kamijou.

"Hey Mikoto." Touma said. "Did I keep you waiting?" He asked.

"No." Mikoto replied. "You're actually early for once."

"That's good." He said as they started walking. "Where do you want to go first today?"

"How bout we grab a bite to eat." She replied with a small smile. "I'm hungry and it is noon."

"Alright." He said as they walked to the café on the third floor. When they arrived a waitress sat them at a table and took their orders. Mikoto felt annoyed a little bit since the waitress was hitting a bit with Touma.

'Am I really annoyed with this waitress hitting on the idiot like that? Do I really see more as a friend' she thought to herself with a very small blush on her face as the waitress took their orders. When she left, Touma brought up an interesting topic of conversation. Her brother.

"So do you have an older brother?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah I do." She replied. "So what about him?"

"Tell me about him a little bit." He asked interested. "I'm actually surprised you have a brother. Is he an esper too?"

"Well there's not really much I can tell you about him." Mikoto said with a sad smile. "He wasn't home much and I barely saw him. The only reason why He is a level 6 Esper is because of the experiments that were performed on him when we were kids. There are only a few weaknesses I'm familiar with and only two of his major ones to be honest."

"What are these two weaknesses that you know of?" Touma asked.

"The first major weakness I know of is that the chains wrapped around his left arm and shoulder restricts how many abilities and how power he can actually use. There are six locks that keep the chains from falling off and together. The locks also restrict his power level. The 6 locks are to keep him at level 0 with the use of three abilities. Five locks are to keep him at level 1 with four abilities. Four locks keep him at level 2 with 6 abilities. Three Locks are to keep him at Level 3 with 7 abilities. Two locks keep him at Level 4 with 9 abilities. One Lock keeps him at level 5 with 10 abilities, and zero locks enable him to be Level 6 with all 11 abilities intact. But the locks can only stay off for a limited amount of time. Once that certain amount of time is up, then the locks automatically lock back onto the chains." Mikoto explained. "The second major weakness I know of is that his abilities can act as double-edge swords. The reason why his abilities act like this is because if he overuses them, then they will negatively affect him in different ways. That's according to what my father and Wolf told me." She had a sad look on her face.

"Even when I first met him when I was eight years old, he always secluded himself from the rest of the family. Dad would always that He would tell me more about Wolf and his past when I get older and I still haven't been told a thing. All I know is that his actual family was killed in a freak accident and that he was put through a series of experiments here in Academy City known as Project DIVINE 6 since he was 5 years old until he was ten. That's all I really know about him personally."

"All I know about Project DIVINE 6 was that it has been one of many experiments used in attempt to create a Level 6 Esper. Though he's classified as a level 6, He isn't considered a true Level 6. From what he told me, the people involved with Project Divine 6 claimed him to be a prototype and the first step in creating a true Level 6 Esper. They also referred to him as being a pseudo-Level 6 Esper, or a false level 6 Esper."

"So what levels would you actually or accurately classify him as?" Touma asked now very intrigued.

"A high level 5 at best." Mikoto answered. "Since his abilities levels vary at different levels between levels 2-5 and only 3 of them are at Level 5 abilities." She paused for a moment. "Look, can we talk about something else… My big brother is really not a popular subject I really like to talk about."

"Alright." He said before taking a minute to think. He wasn't given a chance to talk again as he heard the familiar voice of a certain leader of Academy City's gang known as SCHOOL and the Number 2 Level 5 Esper in Academy City, Kakine Teitoku. Also known as Dark Matter.

'Well look what we have here." Kakine said with a cocky smile. "The Railgun and her excuse of a boyfriend, Imagine Breaker. Normally I would attempt flat out destroy you for foiling my plans from before, but since I'm here on business, I'll let you off the hook for now, but only if Railgun comes with me."

"What do you want with me?" Mikoto asked as she glared at him.

"For now, that's none of your concern." Kakine said. "I don't want you, since you're the test subject, to get damaged before the test begins. I'm just on orders from our General Superintendent of this city."

"What if I don't want to go?" Mikoto responded. She said as a spark of electricity flashed in the air next to her forehead.

"Then I would be forced to begin the experiment early." He said as he pulled out a syringe with a needle attached to it. Inside the glass syringe, was a blue liquid. The words that were labeled on it were read as this: "Hyde Formula- Original Formula" in bold letters. "So if you don't want any trouble, I'd suggest you come quietly." Touma held his arm protectively in front of her.

"Mikoto isn't going anywhere." Touma said. "Whatever you're planning doesn't sound good. Coming from you that is and I think Mikoto has stated that she wants no part of the Superintendent's plan of his so back off."

"I told you that I didn't want any conflict, but now you've forced my hand." Kakine said as he moved at an incredible speed and back handed Touma in the head, knocking him to the side and wasted no time as he kneed Mikoto in the stomach and kicked her into a wall, which knocked the wind out of her.

He quickly pinned her to it, took the syringe and stabbed it into Mikoto's upper arm, injecting all of the blue liquid into her blood stream. He didn't have enough time to avoid the electrical surge that Mikoto forced out as he was painfully, but mildly zapped with electricity at close to point blank range. He let go of her and the syringe before jumping back a safe distance and letting out a small grunt of pain and annoyance. She dropped to her knees before passing out as he notice the liquid seemed to be taking an instant effect.

He then turned his attention to Touma. "Now that's out of the way and my part with that experiment is over, I can now freely destroy you, Imagine Breaker." He said as he saw Touma rushing at him with his right hand ready to strike. Kakine simply took a step back, easily evading Touma's Imagine Breaker and kneed Touma in the stomach. "I've studied up on you. I know that your Imagine Breaker can negate my Esper Abilities, but I notice it doesn't apply the same in a good old-fashioned fight, so I decided if I can't use my Esper Abilities to win, then I just have to destroy you physical in a street fight." He explained with a dark smile as he then elbowed Touma in the back, causing the Level 0 to drop to the ground in pain.

Kakine then proceeded to grab Touma by the back of the shirt and threw him into the closest pillar, before grabbing him by the front of the shirt, pinned him to the pillar, and the brutally punched him in the face continuously with an occasional knee to knee to the gut. After about 5 punches or so, Kakine took Touma's right arm and broke it before he dropped Touma to the floor as Touma scream and writhed in pain before passing out.

Meanwhile in Mikoto's Conscious:

"Where am I?" Mikoto asked herself and no one in particular as she found herself in a void of blackness.

"You're in your subconscious." A slightly husky feminine voice said as it echoed around her.

"Who are you and where are you." Mikoto asked confused.

"I am you." The voice answered. "Or at least part of you. I've always been here, but we have never had the chance to actually talk. Right now, you have to let me take over for now and let me deal with this guy. I can help you and stop him from hurting you're boyfriend any further."

"Wait he's not my…" Mikoto started to say but was cut off as the voice spoke again.

"No time for arguing." The voice demanded a little harshly. "Just let your conscious fall asleep and let me take over for a bit."

"Oh alright then…" Mikoto said a little unsure but did as she was told. "But please save Touma." She added before letting her conscious fall asleep.

"Now time for some fun." The voice said with a dark chuckle.

Back in the Mall:

Kakine was about to deliver the final blow but was turned his attention to the huge surge of electrical power behind him. "What the hell." He said as saw Mikoto standing right up. But want surprised him was the fact that there were a few things that off about her. For starters, her physical appearance was now slightly taller, maybe half a head taller than Touma and it took the appearance of a 17-18 year old teenaged girl and that her body was more fully developed with a very attractive figure. Her eye color had changed from a light hazel-brown to a dull deep blue. The thing that fully caught Kakine's attention was the single electrical dark blue wing sprouting out of her left shoulder. Her voice surprised him as well as it was full of dark and malicious intent. Her voice was slightly huskier.

"Since I have places to be, Kakine." She said darkly. "I'll leave you with this parting gift for now."

'Could this be the effects of the Hyde Formula kicking in?' He thought to himself before Mikoto moved at blinding speeds and hit him in the stomach with a ball of compacted electricity, which sent him flying out of Seventh Mist Mall and into the ally way across the street. He got up and began to wonder what the heck just happened to the Railgun. The said individual picked up the unconscious Touma and took him to the hospital unnoticed as Judgment began to show up.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Two Halves & the Hyde Formula

Mikoto's Awakening

A/N: It will start with where we left off with Mikoto and Touma. This chapter you get see more of Mikoto's dark side that the Hyde Formula gave birth to. This chapter goes into explanation of what the Hyde Formula is.

Chapter 2: Two Halves

Academy City General Hospital: 9:30PM

12 Days and 2:30 Hours before Incident

Touma's Hospital Room:

Touma woke up and found himself lying on a hospital bed and Mikoto sitting on the side of it. He was about to panic until He noticed that there was a cast around his right arm.

'Oh yeah. Now I remember. Kakine broke my right arm and injected Mikoto with whatever was in that syringe. Lucky she looks… wait, something looks off about her. A few things in fact.' He thought as he got a good look at her.

She looked older and more physically developed. A dark, sly smile had graced her lips and she had blue eyes instead of her soft brown eyes. He knew it was the real Mikoto Misaka because he caught a glimpse of the shorts she wore underneath her skirt.

"So you're probably wondering why I look different as in age and physical appearance, right Touma-Kun." Mikoto said, with a slight chuckle. She scooted closer towards the head of the bed as she laid his right arm in her lap. "Am I right, Touma-Kun?"

He nodded in response. "Well to put it simply, I am Mikoto and I am not Mikoto. Well, not the Mikoto that you know and love." She said with a dark, flirtatious chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Touma asked as he glared at the woman in front of him.

"Don't give me that look Touma-Kun." She said in a flirty way. "But to answer your question. I am the more dominant side of Mikoto. I'm the emotions that she keeps so well locked up or hides behind her tsundere facade. The emotions such as rage, anger, hate, lust and love. I was simply given life all thanks to the "Hyde Formula."

"How do I know you're not lying or if I can trust you?" Touma asked keeping his glare up. "That smile says something different."

"I could never hurt you Touma-Kun. That is a fact." She said truthfully. "You are too important to hurt or betray. But here's another fact. Thanks to the Hyde Formula, in time, only I will remain and the Mikoto you knew will be gone."

"What do you mean by that?" Touma asked with a slight growl. "What does this Hyde Formula do?"

"Think of it as a military performance enhancer." Mikoto said. "It enhances the human body's strength, power, five senses, such as visual, hearing, touch, and smell, speed, Knowledge, brain capacity, and other stuff like that. For Espers, it also enhances their powers and abilities as well as their control over them. The Hyde Formula WOULD be considered the most successful performance enhancers in the world, if it wasn't for its two drawbacks that is." She said with a smile that was too dark and sadistic for Touma's liking.

"And what would these drawbacks be?" Touma said as his glare intensified. He did not like the sound of this at all.

"Before I answer that." She smiled a little more insanely. "Do you remember reading in any of your history textbooks about a performance enhancer created in the late 1800's and early 1900's by a certain Dr. Brian Jekyll who only made two samples of the original formula. One he used on himself and the other was never to be seen again."

"What's so important about this Dr. Jekyll and what does he have to do with any of this?"

"Patience, my dear Touma." Mikoto giggled softly with a bit of insanity. "When Dr. Jekyll used the formula on himself, it was said to give birth to another, a split personality of sorts. One that had forced Dr. Jekyll into madness. In the end, they were both forced to die a tragic death. Can you guess who this other entity was?"

"Are you telling me that liquid that was injected into Mikoto was that same formula that created… " Touma asked his eyes widening with shock and realization at what Mikoto had been injected with.

"That's right!" Mikoto laughed insanely with delight in her voice as she saddled his lap and lowered her head next to Touma's ear. "This is the very same formula that had created Mr. Hyde and caused the Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde! The only two drawbacks are if one of our wills submits to the others or if we both die. I for one am planning on staying for a very long time… Touma-Kun." She whispered in his ear that sent very, very cold shivers down his spine.

To make matters worse for him, she licked his earlobe and then started planting gentle kisses starting from his neck, making her way down his jawline, pausing for a moment. Before he could get a word in edge wise, as soon as he opened his mouth only the slightest, she smashed her lips against his and forced her tongue into his mouth. He tried to hold back a moan, but couldn't as she began grinding her hips against his. After five minutes or so, she hopped off of him.

"I hope you enjoyed my little present." She said with a slight "purr" in her voice. "There will be more of that for you later big boy." She added with a malicious smile as she opened the door to the hospital room, but paused as Touma said one last thing.

"Don't get too comfortable in that body." Touma said with a dark glare, but was lightly panting due to the kiss. "Mark my words. I will find a way to save Mikoto I know and shatter your illusions. That's a promise." He said with growl of comfirmation in his voice.

"Good luck with that, Mr. Hero." She said with a dark laugh before she left the room.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3: The Sibling of the Railgun

Mikoto's Awakening

A/N: This chapter introduces my O.C., Fenrir Misaka, Mikoto's Older Brother. This chapter will reveal some of my O.C's past. Wolf will also be referred as 'Okami' by some from the magical side or 'Paradox' by the science side. I changed his name from Wolf to Fenrir because it fits better and he is Mikoto's adoptive older brother. Forgive my misspellings. This also goes into a little bit of background information on Fenrir and Project DIVINE. Please note that all of Fenrir's abilities relate to his powers of Time-Space or Gravity in some way. Time-Space is considered two sides of the same coin, and that and gravity are the only Esper powers he has.

Chapter 3: The Sibling of "The Railgun"- "The Paradox" Part 1

Secret Judgment and Anti-Skill Testing/Training Facility:

11 Days and 24:00hrs before incident.

Shiria Kuroko and Uiharu have had a very busy day. First there was the mysterious incident at Seventh Mist Mall that involved the ape, Her Onee-sama, and #2 Level 5 Kakine Teitoku, a.k.a. Dark Matter, and the only evidence found at the scene was a syringe labeled "HYDE FORMULA- ORIGINAL FORMULA" beside small samples of blood from each individual involved and a broken window. Now she was Judgment and Anti-skill's secret training/testing facility for added security due to orders from the Higher-Ups themselves that were strictly mandatory for Espers that were level 3 and above. The extra security was for to make sure that none of the research teams and that the Higher-Ups that were present tonight don't get hurt or worse. Why they had this in the middle of the night was another mystery within itself. She asked her superior, Konori-sempie, why they were there.

"Why are we here again?" Kuroko asked with bored sigh as she leaned against the rail observing the training field lazily.

"We are here to make sure nothing goes wrong during the system scan for the Esper the Higher-Ups and Scientists want to evaluate and it would be best we do it at night because it wouldn't draw any unwanted attention. They even went as far as to get what's left of the Hound Dogs and MAR to keep tight security on the ground floor incase anything goes wrong tonight." Konori explained.

"Who is this Esper and why is he so important?" Kuroko asked with boredom. "Is it really necessary to have so much security around for just one guy?" Konori glanced at her with a serious expression.

"Well to answer your first question, the Esper in question is none other than Fenrir Misaka, Mikoto's older brother." Konori said, causing surprise and shock from both her younger subordinates.

"Wait, Onee-Sama has a brother?" Kuroko said unable to say anything else.

"Misaka-san never told us she had an older brother." Uiharu said after recovering from the surprising information.

"It's a sore subject for her to talk about." Konori said. "Before I say anymore, have either of you ever heard of Project DIVINE by any chance." Both girls nodded their heads as their eyes widened.

"Wasn't that the experiment that had perfected the first step to reach the rumored Level 6 Esper status after Kihara created the crystalized Esper Essence using Therestina?" Uiharu asked with high curiosity.

"Yes." Konori said. "But there's more to it than that. It was rumored that the research team had perfected the first prototype for a level 6 Esper even though they labeled the test subject a "failure" in their eyes shortly after. The whole experiment had revolved around a single individual and that individual was Fenrir Misaka himself. Though he was labeled by a different name that has been used by any scientist, researcher, individual, or higher-up that knows of or was involved with the experiment directly. Overall, the experiment is nothing but a bloody atrocity if you ask me"

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked. "What was so horrible about it?"

"They say that out of all the test subjects involved in Project DIVINE, there was only one who survived the entire experiment." Konori explained. "That lone survivor was Fenrir Misaka. They say that even though all the test subjects had no problems with the drug and military performance enhancer argumentations and experiments, only one of them survived the actual field test. All subjects were around ages 5-12."

"What happened to the rest of them?" Kuroko asked with slight anxiety in her voice.

"All 300 test subjects were said, according to official reports, to be slaughtered by Fenrir in cold blood and that's putting it bluntly." Konori said quietly only loud for the two of them to here. "Nobody but those who were directly involved, Mikoto's Father, or anybody who is a Higher-Up or connected to the Higher-Ups in some way know what actually happened that day. Mikoto's father took pity on the kid and took him in when he found out what had happened to Fenrir during the 5 years the kid had to go through with that experiment. All I know is that Mikoto had somehow changed him, even if it was only a little." The two younger Judgment members stood there with their eyes wide as they tried to take this all in.

"We can finish this discussion later." Konori said after a moment or two. "It's a very rare experience to see this Esper in action. Even by level 4's eyes. Take this as well. This will give you information on Fenrir Misaka." She said as she handed them a file which the two began looking over as the last preparations were being made. This is the information contained.

File Name: PARADOX: The Level 6 proto-type

File Number: #00013

Test Subject: Fenrir Misaka

Esper/Codename: The Paradox

Esper Level: 6 (as Classified as by Project DIVINE , high Level 5 in reality)

Age: 17

Eyes: Blood Red

Hair: Raven Black

Skin: Pale White

Affiliations: Project DIVINE, SYSTEMS, Level 6 Shift, Judgment- Team Shimigani

Esper Powers: Time-Space, Gravity (Duel-Wielder)

Abilities (11): Warp-Speed Bullet, Warp-Blade Slash, Gravity Strike, Space Distortion Barrier, Spatial-Time Rupture, Dimensional Space Illusion, Reaction-Time Clock, Graviton Chain Destruction, Gravity Realm, Dimensional Black Hole, and Reality Bender (Only works in Awakened Mode).

Personal Notes: "An Esper who shouldn't belong in this time period but does. He is one who can transcend the bounds of Time and Space. Also a master at Gravity manipulation. His powers also seem to act as double-edge swords depending on what degree or on how long he uses them over a single duration of time. These abilities seem to shorten his life. He is a fascinating Find. I must test his limits. It seems he has the potential to rival the #1 and the #2 Level 5 Espers. He shall be called Paradox." –Kihara, Gensei

Kuroko closed the file and handed it back to Konori before she clutched her hands in anger. Who would put a child through such an experiment such as that? At the mere age of 5 too. He must be deeply scarred mentally by that. She watched the training field with disgust as the last of the research team left it. The only things left were mech suits piloted by Combat A.I.'s for combat simulations and other combat testing equipment.

"Test Subject Paradox may enter training Field." The Researcher said over the intercom. Kuroko and the rest watched with interest as a 17 year old teenager wearing all black walked in. He wore a trench coat, combat boots, combat pants, and a single-sleeved shirt. He also carried His face was void of all emotion even as four Gatling guns aimed at him from the four corners of the room. "You may now begin." The researcher said as a buzzer went off. The four Gatling Guns fired at him almost instantly. But none of the bullets made contact as four portals appeared around him and swallowed the bullets. He brought out a Katana that was hidden within his trench coat.

"Warp-Speed Slash." He said as he made four slashes in the air with his sword at the four turrets. A moment later four white streaks of energy pierced each turret, causing them to explode instantly. He then turned his attention to the Mech Suits before moving like blur. Kuroko noticed that rifles the mech suits were using were firing a little too slow for being used on Full-Automatic (This is Reaction-Time Clock being used. It speeds up or slows down the reaction time of any object or thing Fenrir focuses on). He reappeared next to the first of the eight mech suits. He punched it with his fist (Gravity Strike), sending it flying into the far wall, dismantling it, before he made another three Warp-Speed Slashes at the three nearest Mech Suits which ended with same results as the four turrets.

He disappeared again and moved as a black blur as he slashed the fifth and sixth Mech Suits, revealing a second Katana, which he physically destroyed both his swords. He stabbed Both Katanas into the ground as he pointed his hands at the two remaining Mech Suits as if he was holding two pistols and lifted his hands up as if he had fired them, two balls of white energy appeared in front of the mech suits before they blew up with the same result.

"Test Complete. Record Time: 4 minutes and 35 seconds. Level Evaluation: Level 6. You may have a good day, Paradox." The Researcher said as Fenrir exited the Testing Field. Kuroko was shocked and surprised at what she had just witnessed. Her Onee-Sama's older brother was what his record File said what he was to be. She wondered what else was there was to Fenrir Misaka.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Please remember that Fenrir Misaka is only classified as a level 6 Esper by Project DIVINE and that he is actually a high Level 5 Esper. Forgive me if I made him overpowered. His weaknesses will be shown in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Accelerator vs Railgun

Mikoto's Awakening

A/N: This chapter will have two fights. One of them is for all you Accelerator Fans and the second is a bonus for Valiant Panther, who gave me a wonderful idea. More of Mikoto in this chapter. By the way, Mikoto's body only changes in appearance when her darker half is in control. I also forgot to mention that Mikoto's hair also grows in length until it reaches the small in her back. This is only part one of the Teleporter vs. Paradox fight, but the Whole fight between Accelerator and Mikoto remains in this chapter. There is a huge twist in this chapter.

Chapter 4: Accelerator vs. Railgun and Teleporter vs. Paradox (Part 1)

11Days and 23 hours before Incident.

Mikoto walked into an abandon ally with a pained and scared look on her face. She clutched her head in agonizing pain as she slid down the brick wall. She gritted her teeth at the inner struggle going on within her inner conscious right now that she was having with her darker half over what had occurred between them and Touma only a few hours ago.

In Mikoto's Conscious:

"What the Hell!" the Mikoto said furiously to her darker, older half. "Why were you doing that to Touma?"

"I only did what you're too afraid to do." Dark Mikoto said with a dark smile. "Remember, I'm the emotions that make up your darker half. You can call me Yami Mitsukai (Jap. Lit. Dark Angel) or Misaka Hyde. It is a lot easier to have our own names until I fully take over. Then I'll just use your name there on."

"Whatever." Mikoto said, more focused on her own plan. "Once I find the person who can help me out of this, I'll be rid of you forever."

"You mean Accelerator?" Kurai said making Mikoto's eyes widen in shock. "I know everything you're thinking of. I am you after all. I know all of your greatest fears and secrets. Such as the Radio Noise and Level 6 Shift. Your fear of losing your brother to the Esper illness known as Black Blood Syndrome, or that his abilities shorten his life span. Hell… I even know of your secret crush on Touma-kun and your fear of losing him. Don't worry I'll take good care of him once your gone. In fact I'll give him the greatest pleasure…" She never got to finish as Mikoto launched a bolt of lightning, but easily dispersed it and sent Mikoto to the floor with a simple flap of her electrical wing.

"Do you really think I'd drop my guard so easily? The only ones who have a possible chance to stop us are Accelerator or Touma, due to his Imagine Breaker." Kurai laughed with an air of malicious intent. "Just wait; I'll give Touma a good show at what I can do." She added seductively as Mikoto glared at her with intense hatred.

"You Leave Touma out of this." Mikoto growled at her dark half. "Just wait till I find Accelerator." She snapped out of the conversation as she heard someone call out her name back in the real world.

In the allyway:

Mikoto looked up find Last Order, the ten year old clone of her shaking her awake. Accelerator was standing behind her.

"What is Onee-Chan doing in this allyway all by herself? Misaka Misaka asks in a worried tone for Onee-Chan's safety." Last Order

"So you're Last Order." Mikoto said weakly as she smiled at the mini clone of her. "You look just like I did when I was 10."

"Oi, Railgun." Accelerator said with a sadistic smile. "It's rare to see you lying on the ground like this. I heard a rumor that you got the upper hand on Dark Matter yesterday. Is it true? Anyways, what the fuck you want?"

"Kind of." She replied. "Let me explain from the beginning." She said as she began to tell them what has happened to her these past 14 hours.

Meanwhile, with Kuroko:

Academy City: 11Days and 22 Hours and 30 minutes.

Kuroko's day not what she had expected it to be. Here she was tailing the one known as Fenrir Misaka, the brother of her beloved onee-sama. For at least an hour and a half now to be precise. She was about to give up and go home but what caught her attention was that he spun around and made a slashing motion with the sword she saw him use earlier. She just barely teleported out of the way of his attack. She watched as white beam of energy had appeared where she just was a second ago. A black blur came flying at her. She narrowly avoided a silver blur and was able to block a punch Fenrir threw at her, though it did send her back a few feet, but she was able to roll backwards and land on her feet relatively unharmed.

"What the Hell!" Kuroko yelled at him. "I could have been seriously hurt."

"Impressive." Fenrir said with a small smirk on his face, but with emotionless eyes. "It seems I've underestimated you a great deal Shirai-San. Not only did you avoid being hit by my Warp-Speed Slash, you were able to dodge a close-range fatal blow from my sword and block my punch as well. You are skilled from what I've heard from my sister, but you still have a lot more potential and room for current improvement. 15 more seconds and you would have been severely injured if my Warp ability would have hit you." He paused for a moment before coughing up a bit of blood. Kuroko's eyes widened in shock as he wiped the blood away. The blood was pitch black. "Since you've already read my file, I guess I don't need to tell you about that." He said calmly as ever.

"Is that what it meant when your file said that your abilities shorten your life?" She asked with shock evident in her voice with a slight tremble.

"Yeah." He said with small grim smile. "Black Blood Syndrome. Some even call it a curse rather than a disease. Out of all the 300 cases, the largest outbreak to ever been reported in dated history or ever since the founding of Academe City, a disease that only shows up in Espers and magicians, it was reported that only 1 out of those 300 had survived. It is true that Black Blood does turn an Esper's blood black. But that bastard Kihara Gensei unlocked its hidden potential."

"And what would that be?" Kuroko asked dreading the answer.

"Divine Berserk. A symptom where the black blood unlocks and forcefully transcends any infected Esper with black blood to Level 6 and leaves them in state of Insanity or rage which leaves them to destroy anything and anyone in their path and wake. That is the hidden potential." Fenrir explained.

"Dr. Jekyll was the first to discover and record Black Blood Syndrome in Magicians and Espers, himself being one of the first few Espers in existence, yet only a level 2, and tried, yet failed tragically, which ended in his death at the results of the Hyde Formula. Aleister Crowley, the world's most powerful Magician at the time, was said to help him create the Hyde Formula, and indirectly, the being known as Mr. Hyde. Somehow Gensei-Teme got hold of the Hyde Formula and mixed it with my black blood and I went insane, resulting in the 299 deaths of the other test subjects of Project DIVINE 6."

Kuroko looked at him with wide and shocked eyes. She was trembling in fear and yet, couldn't help but feel pity for the man standing in front of her. "You mentioned Kihara Gensei, right?" She asked shakily. "What was your relationship with him? I noticed how you called him by his first name."

"He monitored my Ability development. He was a cold-hearted bastard and we hated each other with a passion. I plucked out his left eye as keep sake of the start of my revenge against him and tore off his left arm before he had a chance to go into hiding or wherever he disappeared to." He stated with dark chuckle as he pulled out a small container filled with liquid with an eyeball inside of it. Kuroko wanted to puke. "But before that, I have to test your abilities a little more to see if you're capable of being drafted for the second generation of Team Shimigami."

MEANWHILE with Mikoto, Last Order, and Accelerator:

11 Days and 22 Hours before Incident.

"So you had the Hyde Formula injected into your bloodstream." Accelerator said with a serious expression. "And you want me to separate it from your bloodstream. Sorry I can't help you there. Even if I was able to, I would have to separate all ingredients that make up your blood just to do that, and that would end up killing you because it has already become part of your blood stream."

"Damn." Mikoto frowned. "You're one of the few I could trust with this without the higher ups knowing. The only others would be Dr. Gehkota (Heaven Canceller) and Kiyama-Sensei." She looked at Accelerator who had raised an eye brow and Last Order who had her eyes wide with curiosity. "What? Is there something on face?" She asked with a Tsundere blush.

"Umm you seem to have a rapid growth spurt in a matter of minutes Misaka Misaka states in a curious gaze as Misaka just explained what just happened to Onee-chan's body while putting it bluntly.

"Ugggh." Mikoto said with annoyance in her voice. "That's just great. It just has to act up now. Accelerator, just make sure to keep her away from Last Order. From what she told me, she could easily hold her own in a fight against Dark Matter with little to no effort. I guessing she could give you a hard time as well since she can use my awakened state to some degree." Mikoto said the last statement before her eyes had turned a dull electric blue. Mikoto also noticed that her hair grew out to reach the small of her back.

"She attacks Last Order and I'll put her through personal hell." Accelerator stated as Mikoto just chuckled.

"Bit of warning. She's a Masochist and a Yandere around that idiot. Threaten him and you're screwed." Mikoto added before she passed out. Accelerator actually for once got an unusual feeling as if the temperature had dropped a bit. He grabbed Last Order and gently pulled her behind him as Railgun put a cruel and mischievous look on her face.

"Fancy meeting you here, Accelerator-chan." Mikoto said with a slightly huskier voice. "So you're the strongest Esper in Academe City. I'm a bit surprised though. You're skinnier than I thought. " She smiled at Accelerator's usual pissed face. "The name is Mikoto Hyde or at least for now until I take over this body. You're also more womanly than I thought too."

"I wouldn't care if your Railgun or Hyde." Accelerator said with a snare. "You're still a piece of shit and I could kill you with a single touch."

"Awww did I piss the little Lolicon off?" Mikoto asked smiling darkly at the #1 Level 5 Esper. This actually hit the mark. Accelerator lunged as he turned on his electrode box. A dark Blue Blur knocked her to the side. His vector deflection was able to block the blow but not quick enough to deflect the attack back at her. He got knocked to the side, but was relatively unharmed. He got up to see a single dark blue electrical wing emerged from her back.

"That is interesting." Accelerator said with a pissed off smile. "Railgun was right; you do stop her from awakening fully. That was a nice hit though. Totally caught me by surprise. You're a lot stronger than I thought, even strong enough to give me a decent fight. But let's see you block this." He sprung forward and breakneck speed and kicked Mikoto in the stomach, sending flying her to all the across the street into a vending machine.

She got up and smiled sadistically at accelerator. "God I love that pain. It's so exhilarating. I'm going to enjoy watching you writhe in pain once I'm through you, Accelerator-chaan." She said seductively with a hint of venom in her voice.

She moved at blinding speeds at Accelerator with two compacted balls of electricity in her hands. Once he was in reaching distance, she shot one of the electrical balls forward only for it to come in contact with an invisible barrier of some sort, pushing her back as she threw the other ball at him only for it to launched back at her. She dodged easily, before jumping back to narrowly avoid Accelerator's punch. She pulled a coin out of her skirt pocket.

"You know if you use that Railgun against me that will wind up like the other few attacks you've sent at me before, right?" Accelerator pointed out. She smiled. Something was not right. Something about her was off. But was it? She flicked the coin up into the air.

"Oh this Railgun isn't for you Accelerator." She said as she flicked the coin as it came back down. Accelerator realized it wasn't for him, it was for Last Order. He knew he didn't have enough time to protect both of them if he moved, but he would be able to protect her, He move as fact as he could and knocked Last Order out of the way just before the orange beam of electricity hit him and sent him flying into a building and into the allyway they came out of.

"ACCCCCCEEEEELLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE RRRRRRAAAATTTTTOOOOORRRRRR!" Last Order screamed as she ran to the badly bruised and unconscious but otherwise not very harmed Accelerator. She tried shaking him to wake him up. All she got was a groan of pain from the albino. Mikoto Hyde walked up to them. Last Order was crying and Accelerator was lying there knocked out.

"Well that was definitely a kill joy." Mikoto said "I guess he is all talk and no action. How he ever gave Touma a rough fight is definitely beyond me." She turned to leave, but was back handed in the face, before she hit the ground, She was kicked in the back and up into the air, then was being knocked around a few times before she was finally knocked back up into the air and being round-house kicked in the face. She looked up in awe to see Last Order standing there with a pissed off look on her face. She then heard the sound of Anti-Skill coming closer and arriving.

"How dare you use a dirty trick against Accelerator Misaka Misaka exclaims in Fury and rage." Last Order yelled. "I don't care if you're using Onee-Chan's body, you're not her and you're lucky Anti-Skill is here."

"Heh." Mikoto said regaining her composure. "Like they can stop me. Soon, I'll be here to stay." She said as she disappeared off into the night.

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5: Yandere Love and Fiancee

Mikoto's Awakening

Author's note: Index makes an appearance in this chapter. YAY! But, will begin where we left off with Kuroko and Fenrir. WARNING: YANDERE AND MASOCHIST SCENES COMING UP IN THIS CHAPTER! Mugino Shizuri, The #4 Melt Downer, will be in this chapter as well, though she won't have any romantic feelings for Hamazura, she will look at him like a brother (eventually). More of Mikoto Hyde and Mikoto Misaka near the end of this chapter, along with Touma too. Please don't kill me for what happened to Accelerator. The second part of the fight between Kuroko and Paradox (Fenrir) will happen in a later chapter. Forgive me if Shizuri seems to be OOC in this chapter. The Misaka Hyde and Touma seen will be short since this is little bit about Fenrir's personal life and two significant events from his past.

Chapter 5: Yandere Love, Nightmare, and Fiancée

With Kuroko and Fenrir:

11 Days 21hrs and 30mins before Incident:

Kuroko looked at Fenrir with a confused look on her face. 'Team Shimigami? 2nd generation? What is he going on about?'

"Team Shimigami is a private organization or military force, in this case, which does jobs within the dark side of the Academe City. It's not uncommon you haven't heard of us since you're only in a small division of Judgment. We do jobs that either take care of the problems that either Anti-Skill or regular Judgment regiments can't handle. Jobs that involve guarding the highest members of the Higher Up's or even the General Superintendent of Academe City to even assassination missions." Fenrir explained.

"So you guys do all the work behind the scenes?" Kuroko asked surprised.

"In basic sense, yes we do." He replied. "We were all hand-picked by the General Superintendent himself. Weather it was based on our level, ability, or our history. We were all picked for a specific reason that only the Superintendent and the ones recruited know of."

"So why me?" Kuroko asked more confused now. "What makes me so special that I was hand-picked instead of the other 1.8 million citizens of Academe City?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Fenrir said with an unwavering calm yet serious expression. "You were picked because you're obviously, with Move-point being your only equal, the highest ranking Teleporter in Academe City. Plus your Judgment record is quite an impressive feat." He threw her something. She caught it with relative ease. It turned out to be a shiny silver slim cellphone.

"What's this for?" She asked curiously.

"To stay in touch with me, the rest of Team Shimigami, and your future teammates." Fenrir explained. "It will also serve as a GPS system and a mission log. Your first training session begins at 9:00pm Wednesday night and the coordinates have already been plugged into your new phone. See ya later." He said as disappears into the night.

Day 11: 21 hours before the incident: Fenrir's Apartment Complex

Fenrir unlocked the door and walked into his apartment complex. He noticed the lights were off and a 16 year old girl lying on his couch asleep. He sighed as he walked over to the couch. The girl, no, woman was a beautiful 16 year old brunette with creamy white skin, with a slight tan, a very nice frame of a body, and had cascading gorgeous tea-colored hair. She wore one of his button-up long sleeved shirts and a pair of panties. This person was none other than Mugino Shizuri, The #4 Level 5 Esper, A.K.A Meltdowner, of Academe City, and his fiancée.

'Guess I kept her waiting later than I had thought.' He thought to himself as he gently picked her up bridal style and brought her to his room. He laid her down gently and quietly in his bed and pulled the covers over her. He went to leave, but something or someone grabbed his hand. He looked over to see Mugino holding onto his hand with her prosthetic one. A sad frown wore her lips as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't go." She whispered only loud enough for him to hear. "Stay with me…. Please."

"Fine." He said. "If that is what you wish." He went into the bathroom to get changed and came out five minutes later wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt, boxer shorts, and a linked group of small black, metallic chains that wrapped around his left arm, hand, and shoulder with six small locks that were big enough to unlock with a key. He crawled into the left side of the bed and Mugino snuggled up to him using the left side of his chest as a pillow. She draped her left prosthetic arm over his right shoulder and her left leg over his left leg and then used his chest as a pillow. "Sorry if I kept you up waiting for me tonight. You really don't need to do that."

"Not my fault if you make me worry about you." She scolded him as she frowned. "You need to take better care of yourself though. I heard you puking in the bathroom and we don't want your illness to worsen."

"Sorry I just…" He trailed off not knowing what to say because he hated worrying her over his "condition".

"I know it scares you. It scares me too." She said as she listened to his heartbeat. "We'll find a way around this, I know we will. You just have to be more careful."

"I'm always careful." He responded quickly but quietly. Shizuri looked him in the face with a scolding gaze.

"Does making yourself of the entire Roman Catholic Church, the Vatican, and God's Right Seed seem like being careful to you?" She scolded him with events that only happened over a year ago. He didn't answer. "Thought so." She said as he remembered that day. The day was where he almost lost his sanity entirely to the Divine Insanity of the Black Blood Syndrome and almost took the Vatican with him.

Flashback- Vatican City, outside of St. Basilica Church (Sept. 30th):

Fenrir stood on a roof of a building overlooking St. Basilica Church. He whipped out his cell as it started ringing. He answered the call.

"Hello?" He asked the unknown caller.

"You remember the assignment right?" The familiar voice of Aleister Crowley said over the line.

"Assassinate the pope." Fenrir replied annoyed. "But why the freaking pope out of all people."

"To send a message." Aleister said. Fenrir must have sworn the floating bastard in a tube was insane with glee if he was willing to go this far just to give a message. "That Academe City is still a threat. I suggest you use that Reality Bender of yours. It's better to keep your neck."

"Whatever." Fenrir said annoyed. "I'll use it if need be. I don't think this will be that hard. I've killed more heavily guarded targets than this. Getting in was surprisingly easy so I don't think there to be too much trouble."

"Don't let down your guard." Aleister said before the line disconnected. Fenrir put his phone away and pulled a rather long Masamune sword from the sheath on his back.

"Time to welcome the Pope to his doom." He said as he jumped off the building and into the largest church within Vatican City. He found himself in the Pope's main chamber. Only the Pope, himself, a man in a red pinstriped suit, and a woman wearing weird yellow garbs and piercings were the only ones in the room. The man in the suit only faced wall so he only got side view of the guy.

"Vento." The man in the pin-striped suit to the Woman in the Yellow. "Please escort the Pope out of here while I deal with our little guest here." He said with a cocky smile as he turned to face Fenrir, whose eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. There sticking out of the man's right shoulder blade was a giant bird-like claw.

"Just hurry up and kill this guy Fiamma." The woman known as Vento said as she got the Pope out of the room.

"One question before we begin." Fenrir spoke after he got out of his stupor.

"Yes." Fiamma said with the cocky smile still on his face.

"What the fuck are you!" Fenrir yelled. "The inbred crossbreed child of the Hawk of Achill?" He pointed to Fiamma's "Holy Right". Fiamma's face was priceless and speechless. It took a few minutes for him to respond.

"How dare you offend me and my Holy Right Hand, you insolent worm!" Fiamma yelled. "How dare you compare me to a bird!" with that The claw-like hand opened up wide and swept down at Fenrir who moved out of the way through the window he came in from. Fiamma gave chase. He landed on a building roof top a few miles away from the church and turned to face Fiamma. The man was pissed. "You think you can get away with insulting me? I'll make you reap what you've sown Esper."

He attacked with a giant flaming great sword. He his Masamune up defend but the force of the Great sword was too much and the blade had cracked. Not entirely, but just enough to severely damage his sword. Fenrir growled and put his sword back in its sheath. He then dodged another swing from the great Flaming sword but was caught off guard by Fiamma's Beam of Light.

"Too slow!" Fiamma said as the beam of light made contact with Fenrir. "You're putting up much less of a fight than I hoped. Yes we knew about you sneaking into Vatican City with an unusual power. We assumed you were after the Pope judging by the black and red insignia on your armband and the sword on your back. The armband also told us you were from Academe City. That's how we knew you were an Esper."

He looked at Fenrir who was just standing there with the left sleeve of his trench coat ripped off. Steam was resonating from Fenrir's body. Black Metal Chains and padlocks could be seen wrapped around his left arm, shoulder, and hand. A black-liquid was flowing from his wounds and he was coughing up some of the said liquid. Fiamma looked on with a curious gaze. 'What is that stuff? I know I've seen it before but from where?' He also noticed the all 6 padlocks fell off the chains. He then felt a massive power coming from Fenrir. That's when Fenrir began laughing like a maniac.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fenrir laughed with high pitch with clear signs of insanity. "This is so great! I haven't felt anything like this since Project DIVINE 6! This bloodlust is so exhilarating." He then brought his attention back to Fiamma. "How about we spill your blood too." He said with a bloodlust smile.

"What the…" Fiamma said as Fenrir disappeared before reappearing and Kicking Fiamma in the ribs, sending the leader of God's Right Seed into a building. He didn't have a chance to respond as Fenrir Kicked him up into the air. Fenrir moved like a blur and knocked Fiamma around like a pinball or bouncy ball before stabbing him in the left shoulder with a notably shorter sword. He then threw Fiamma into the air. As Fiamma fell back down, He launched another Beam of Light at Fenrir, but to his surprise, Fenrir stuck out his left hand.

Fenrir yelled as his left hand made contact with the beam of light. To Fiamma's surprise, the beam quickly turned into ball of light. "Let's see how you like getting hit with your own ability when I reflect it with the ultimate mirror, Reality Bender!" Fenrir moved like a blur and placed the ball in front of Fiamma's chest as a drop of black liquid landed on Fiamma's cheek. The bull burst back into Fiamma and launched him across a few rooftops. Fiamma got up and wiped the black liquid from the cheek and sniffed it. His eyes widened as he realized what it was.

"This is Black Blood." Fiamma realized with a smile of his own. He waited for Fenrir to get close enough range. He then slammed his Holy Right into Fenrir, pinning him to the ground. He then kicked Fenrir up into the air and kicked him into a wall. "I know about your Black Blood Syndrome and Divine Insanity. I also know what its weakness is as well. My Holy Right can act as a counter to some extent to your Black Blood, which is rumored to be the blood the dragon that St. George had slayed. It also exhausts yourself extremely quickly when you use ability as powerful as the one you just used on me." He then launched another beam of light, which knocked out Fenrir.

When the smoke cleared, no sign or trace of Fenrir could be found except a small trail of blood leading into the sewers of Vatican City. Fiamma just decided to let the Esper go and declare him the most wanted enemy of the Roman Catholic Church, due to being able to cause some actual harm to him and poses as a possible major threat to his plans.

-Flash Back Ends: Fenrir's Apartment-

With Fenrir and Mugino:

Fenrir laid in bed as Mugino used him as "Her Personal Pillow" as she liked to call it, while in a state of deep thought when Mugino kissed him on the cheek, snapping him out of his train of thought.

"What is it Mugino-Hime?" He asked in a quiet tone. She gently smiled at him at him as she traced his collarbone and neck structure. He had noticed his pet, Balto, an artic wolf with pure snow white fur that he had rescued, was laying on the edge of the bed with its black and yellow eyes staring at them curiously, trying to figure out what the two were thinking.

"Fenrir-Kun." She asked in a quiet voice. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Yeah." He said. "I got beat by you and Rikuo. That kiss was unfair advantage when we thought.

"Unfair Advantage!" She said poking Fenrir in the chest. "You're the one who kissed me. Besides, we both and the rest of ITEM know that you can't cause harm to me in any way possible."

"It's only because you're a beautiful Hime-sama of such beauty." He said looking away with a blush.

"I'm glad we met that day." Mugino sighed in as she buried her face in his chest.

"I am too." He said. "Now get some sleep. We both need to sleep. We have to fill out the paperwork for our Marriage Registration forms for us to live a married life together here in Academe City. He looked down and kissed the top of her head as he remember the day they first met.

Academe City: Reserved Private Pool, Sept. 19th (Daihasei Festival Ark): 12:25pm

Mugino, Rukio, Frenda, and Saiai had just arrived at the Private Pool that Mugino had reserved for them. Apparently, something was bugging Mugino. On the Reservation list, there was a second name that had reserved the pool for the same number of the hours as they did. The name the second group had been listed under was "Paradox". Something about the name just didn't sit with her. She and her friends had just exited the changing room and entered the main pool area. There she and her friends were greeted by a surprising site indeed.

There in front of them stood four individuals. The one with the blue hair and white swim trunks she recognized as the Number 6 Level 5, Shigiro velocis, The Reaper. The other's she didn't recognize but she took extra note of the one facing away from them. He wore black swim trunks, pale ghost white skin, and had raven black hair. His torso was covered in scars and metal mesh made of Titanium covered the areas of his torso where there was missing flesh. She grimaced a little. She also took note of the black metal chains and padlocks on left hand, arm, and shoulder. (This is Fenrir she's observing)

The other two were a girl with white hair, pale skin, and majestic blue eyes wearing a plain white bikini who strangely resembled Hatsune Miku, and a male with spiky blond hair male that resembles Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII. She looked at the Number 6 with an aggravated smile.

"Hey Reaper." Mugino said addressing the blue haired teen by his ability name, which also happened to be the Academe City's highest level teleporter in Academe City. He usually used a scythe whenever in combat and teleported like a ghost, earning him the name "The Reaper" throughout Academe City. "Take your friends somewhere else. We reserved this pool today and we aren't planning on sharing it nicely with you guys." Shigiro just chuckled.

"I don't care what you say to me No. 4." Shigiro chuckled. "That's an issue you have to take up with my boss. He isn't someone you want to piss off. He even ranks higher than you." He said as he pointed to the teen with the Masamune. Mugino looked at him and flinched slightly as he turned around and set his blood red gaze on her. His gaze made it seem as if he was staring into her soul. She quickly regained her composure.

"I suppose you're Paradox?" She asked as he nodded his head. "How the heck did you reserve the pool when we have reserved it all week?"

"I didn't." Paradox (Fenrir) said with a cynical grin. "My boss did for me and the rest of my team."

"And who would be?" She asked, annoyed with this guy's attitude.

"I won't tell you." He said smugly.

"And why not?" She asked more annoyed now.

"Cause I rank higher than you." Paradox replied with a small laugh. Now she was really annoyed. "How about this. You manage to hit me once with just one attack and I'll do whatever you say. Your friends can help, but only one of them can use their ability to help you, but if they hit me with their ability, it won't count as a win. If you can't hit me by the time the clock reaches 1:00, I get to take you out on a date."

"Fine I accept." Mugino said. "But before we begin, I have one question though."

"Yes?" He said with a Cheshire grin.

"Why do you want to take me out on a date?" She asked with a blush.

"Because you're a beautiful Hime-sama of such beauty." He replied making her blush turn an even more red.

"Rukio, you're my back up when I need it." She said as she launched a single silicon burn. He side stepped it and moved like a blur and kneed her in the stomach. She doubled over surprised by his speed and strength. She felt something was off, but she couldn't put her finger on it. He then spun and kicked her in the back, sending her flying into the pool. Now she is pissed off.

'How dare he get her hair wet!' She thought as she fired another silicon beam at him. He side stepped it again and moved like a blur once again. She found herself up in the air. She then saw a shadow above her and realized it was him. 'How is he moving so damn fast.' She thought to herself as she brought her arms up from another kick. He brought his leg down with so much force that when she hit the water of the pool, the water made a splash so high that it actually touched the ceiling. She glared at him while he just simply smiled back. To say she was surprised as well would be an understatement. "What the hell is your Esper power? You have to be a Level 4 at least!"

"It's so easy to figure out." He said. "I transcend beyond the confines of Time-Space. I also can control the scientific discovery that makes apples fall from trees." She took a moment to think before realizing what his Esper powers really are.

"Are you telling me that you can control Time-Space and manipulate gravity as well?" She asked raising her brow.

"That's precisely it." He said to her. "As for what level I am at. I am a Level 6 Esper. The first prototype at least."

"What there's no way." Mugino said as she gave him a questioning look. "No Esper has ever been able to reach level 6."

"Well have you ever heard of Project DIVINE 6?" He asked as her eyes widened in shock at the realization at what he is getting at.

"You don't mean you were the lone survivor of that monstrosity?" She asked surprise. She motioned for Rukio to use her ability at will.

"That's precisely it." Paradox said with a mad smile upon his face. "I was the one that became the rumored legendary Level 6 Proto-type from that project." He explained as he brought a small back skeleton key up to the highest padlock on his chained left arm. "How about I give you a small taste of my true power." He added as he unlocked the 6th padlock on his arm and she immediately launched a silicon burn at Paradox but only for him to catch it in his left hand as he cocked his left arm back.

"I forgot to mention this little beauty right here." He said as he held an orb that use to be her silicon burn in his left hand. "My left hand right here acts as the ultimate Mirror and the ultimate defense. It's a simple and one-of-a-kind ability known as Reality Bender." He explained as he thrusted his hand forward as her own attack was launched right back at her. She dived under the water to avoid being hit. "Right now I'm using my Gravity Realm ability to manipulate the gravity freely at will."

He moved at even higher speeds now since he lowered the amount of gravity being applied on his body so he could move more freely. He jumped straight at her but felt something was off in his movements because he suddenly fell straight on top of Mugino as he took note of something messing with his AIM Field and that person also threw off his Reaction time and increased the regular amount of gravity by tenfold. When he landed on her, their lips had met and they found themselves underwater. They stayed in the water like that for a few moments too shocked to do anything. That's when he felt something hit his face very, very hard. It was her fist. They both went back up to the surface. He looked at the clock and frowned. It said 12:55pm.

"Damn I lost." He said frowning. Paradox looked at Mugino who had a creepy grin on her face that told him he was going to regret making this bet.

"Tomorrow, you're taking me shopping at the underground mall." She said with an evil creepy grin which made his eyes widen in slight fear. "You're going buy everything for me, carry all my bags, and buy me dinner at the most expensive restaurant there." His eyes became the size of dinner plates as he looked at her in total fear.

"SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH MISSSSSSSSSSSFORRRRRRRRRRRTU UUUUUUNNNNNNNNEEEEE!" He yelled to whatever placed this pile of bad luck on his shoulders.

-In another part of town-

A certain epitome of "fukou da" sneezed. The white haired nun next to him looked at him curiously.

"Why ok Touma?" She asked the spikey haired teen.

"Yeah." He said. "I just have a feeling that somebody was cursing my name a minute ago." He explained.

-Later that night-

Mugino walked into the meeting room of where the Board of Directors meets for their meetings. She looked at them with a curious look on her face. "The man sitting in the middle of the table spoke up.

"You're wonder why we have called you here tonight." He said as she nodded. "Well the General Superintendent of Academe City has decided that since you come from the one of the wealthiest families to help contribute to Academe City. He and you're parents, as well as the rest of this board, have decided to have you arranged to be married to Fenrir Misaka of the Misaka Family." She looked at them with a look of shock and confusion on their face.

"Wait, what?" She said confused. "To who and why?"

"You're being betrothed to Fenrir Misaka." The director said again. "The older brother Mikoto Misaka."

"You may come in now Mr. Misaka." The woman to the head director's left said as Mugino recognized the teen that had walked in was the same teen that she had fought at the pool today. They both looked at each other for a few moments of silence before they exploded.

"YOU!" They yelled at the same time. "You're the one I have to marry!" They yelled simultaneously again. They both looked at the directors to oppose but the head director beat them to the punch.

"This marriage agreement is non-negotiable." He said with a smile. The two smiled as they listened to the terms of the marriage contract.

-End Flashback-

Meanwhile with Touma:

9 Hours before Incident:

Touma was walking home from the hospital since Heaven Canceller let him out of the hospital early since it was only because his broken right arm only needed a cast to where for a few days. He had a strange feeling that something was watching and following him. He looked behind him and saw nothing was there, but he turned back around to find Misaka Hyde standing in front of him only a few feet away with a very creepy grin on her face. She walked slowly forward as he slowly backed up because he felt something was definitely wrong with the way Misaka Hyde was acting right now.

"What are you doing here Mikoto?" He asked but got no reply as he kept on backing up until his back was up against wall. She slowly wrapped her arms around him into a gentle hug and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. She then placed her lips and whispered in his ear something that made his eyes widen in shock and fear.

"You know I love you." Mikoto Hyde whispered with a soft calm voice. "But I'll kill any other girl you look at… Ok."

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: The last thing said was from a Yandere motivational poster I had found on google.


	6. 6: Beginning of a Rebellion (Part 1)

Mikoto's Awakening

Authors Note: This Chapter will introduce the two other members of Team Shimigami. It's also nearing the ending of my Mikoto Hyde Ark and this chapter will start my Shimigami's Rebellion Ark. Though the Mikoto Hyde Ark is ending, it doesn't mean the end for her. She'll still be around, just a little more cooperative with Mikoto, Touma, and the rest, though she'll still have her masochist and yandere tendencies. She'll also have a great deal of influence on Mikoto showing a darker side to her. Mikoto will still be a Tsundere, but with traits of Yandere and Masochist mixed in there. The huge gap in the timeline in this plot will be filled in later chapters. Warning: This chapter might be a little vague with what's going on. I apologize in advance because this isn't my nest chapter and was tough to write.

Chapter 6: Beginning of a Rebellion. (Part 1)

8 Hours and 55minutes until Incident:

With Touma and Mikoto Hyde:

Touma didn't know what to do. He knew he had to start somewhere, but he couldn't find a way where his imagine breaker could help him out. Not in this situation. But this question was better than nothing at all.

"How much time does Mikoto have left?" Touma asked dreading the answer.

"Not much longer." Mikoto Hyde replied. "Maybe a few days."

"Then I still have time to save Mikoto." Touma sighed to himself.

"Don't worry Touma-kun?" She said as with an unusual calm in her voice. Something that sent shivers down his spine. "I'll still be Mikoto. Just more fun to be around. I'll even give you the best experience of your life." She said as she rubbed her thigh gently across Touma's lower region, causing a surprised reaction from the man.

"Mikoto don't do that." He said sternly with a slight blush. "People could get the wrong idea."

"What do you mean Touma-Kun?" She asked innocently with an "innocent expression." "I'm only expressing my love for you in the way I know best."

"That's it! I've had enough of you using Mikoto's body." Touma said shoving her away. She looked at him incredulously.

6 Hours and 30 minutes before Incident: With two certain members of Team Shimigami- Academe City Streets:

A white haired girl resembling Hatsune Miku in looks wearing a pair of jeans, a short sleeve shirt with black and white stripes, and a pair of sneakers was walking with a boy, who resembled Cloud Strife, wore a certain high school's uniform and carried an AM-001 Rifle with a strap to carry it on his left shoulder. These two were two of the strongest level 4's in Academe City.

The girl, who went by the codename of "Blade", was the second strongest Vector Manipulation Esper in Academe City, was known for her signature move Vector Blade. Her vector skills are based on offensive skills while Accelerator's are based off defense. They both have the same basic Defensive Reflect skill though.

The boy, Alexander Crowley, was most likely the most destructive force in the city, with the exceptions of Blade, Fenrir, and the other Level 5's being as or more powerful than he is, due to his Esper Power and abilities. The rifle on his back was built specifically to be used with his Esper powers. The weapon could also be used as a sniper rifle if he attached the scope to it. He wore a choker like device, which was similar to Accelerator's, to help him control his Esper Powers. They noticed something was off. Blade had a sadistic smile upon her face.

"Vooks like we have a little problem on our hands, Alexander." Blade said with a Russian accent, hinting to the Hound Dogs that were closing in on them from behind. "I'll deal vith these guys. You go on ahead and I'll let the boss know." Alexander nodded and sprinted forward. Blade stood right where she was as the 10 Hound Dogs aimed there rifles at her. "Just to vet you all know I have no intentions of holding vack." She said as she licked her lips.

The men began firing at her, but their bullets began bouncing off an invisible shield, not even coming close to her. They looked surprised. "Vhat's wrong? Are your bullets not going through?" She mocked them before disappearing and reappearing behind one of the soldiers. She wrapped her thighs around the man's head and twisted the man's head and neck roughly to the left. There was a loud cracking sound and the man drop dead on the spot. She looked at the other soldiers. She smiled a sick twisted smile that would make the number 1 Level 5 proud.

Blade tapped her foot on the ground and an invisible forced sliced through her next victim in half like the blade of sword cutting straight through him. The man didn't even have a chance to scream. She grabbed her third victim by his neck and ripped his jugular out of his throat before forcing his blood to explode out of his body using blood manipulation. She licked the blood from the dead Hound Dog as if nothing had happened. She took her time liking the blood off her hand and forearm. The other soldiers looked on with shock on disgust.

"Vhat?" She asked with a frown. "Never seen a sadist vith cannibal tendencies vefore? Guess you go bye bye then." She crossed her arms in the shape of an "X" before she swiped her arms to her sides horizontally. The soldiers didn't know how to act as their bodies were severed in half. They didn't even have a chance to react. She noticed only nine of them were dead. The one who was still alive was crawling away with a severed leg. She smiled. She walked over to the crawling man. She wanted some answers. "Who sent you and why? If you answer my question, I just might spare your life."

"Ki…. Kiha…. Kihara Gensei… sent us to capture you along with the rest of Team Shimigami and Mugino Shizuri." The scared soldier said desperately to keep his life. "He didn't tell us anything else. I swear." A feral look came across her face. She took a dagger out and stabbed it through the guy's skull, killing him mercilessly. She whipped her cell phone out and scrolled down Fenrir's number and called it.

"Hey boss." She said with a grim tone. "We might want to pick things up. Kihara-Baka is on the move."

Meanwhile with Mugino and Fenrir- Fenrir's Apartment:

Fenrir and Mugino were lying on Fenrir's couch when Fenrir's phone went off. He looked at the caller I.D. and answered it. Mugino looked up at him with a confused look.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey boss." The familiar voice of blade said through the speaker. "We might want to pick things up. Kihara-Baka is on the move."

"Damn." He sighed. "Just when I thought we didn't have to rush things. I guess Crowley just wants things to progress very quicker than we have planned and that everything has to be done his way. Get Alexander and Reaper together and begin phase 3 since we are running on a rushed schedule now."

"Vhat about Mugino and Mikoto? Do they know?" Blade asked. "I really don't like the idea of fighting my brother. He doesn't want to fight me either."

"Well if all goes according to plan, they definitely will." He asked. "Listen, I'll meet up with you guys when I can. Right now I have to ensure Mugino gets out of here safely." This definitely got Mugino's alert and undivided attention.

"See ya voss." Blade said before disconnecting the line. He put his phone away before nervously cowering under Mugino's gaze. She narrowed her eyes with her brow raised.

"Fenrir." Mugino said with small quiet voice. "What is this plan of yours and why does it concern me and your bratty sister?" Fenrir sighed. He had a lot of explaining to do and so little time. This might take a while. "Furthermore, who the hell was that?"

"It was Blade." He sighed. "You'll find out more about this plan once the higher-ups tell you and the other level 5's about this plan. Reaper already knows. But now is not the time to discuss this. We need you to get you out of here safely." He stood up and walked over to the window and opened up the blinds a little bit. Mugino stood up as well, her fists trembling.

"What do you mean 'get me out of here safely'?" She asked as she feared the worse. "Who is after you? I'll kill them before…." Fenrir interrupted her in a calm quiet voice.

"Kihara Gensei." He replied, Mugino's eyes went wide. "He's after you too. I can't let you go through what I had to. He'll use you in all sorts of experiments and then toss you aside like a piece of trash once he's done with you or when he deems you useless. So please do this for me. I don't want you end up like me." He looked away from her with a small blush now facing the window.

She gently grabbed the back of his black shirt before embracing him from behind. They remained silent for a few moments. "Please promise me that you'll be okay."

He turned around and gently kissed her on the lips and he embraced her back. They broke the kiss apart but still remained where they were. "I promise. Just promise me that you'll come and save me if I fall into the darkness." She nodded silent as she cried into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few moments before breaking apart. "I suggest you pack some clothes and some of your priceless valuables and leave. Right now, they're outside waiting for us. I'll provide a long enough distraction to keep them focused on me while you get away. I want you to take my car." He said as he threw her a pair of keys.

She looked at the keys for a moment before her eyes widened. "These are the keys to your BMW." Mugino raised her brow. "Why are you letting me take your favorite car?" She asked.

"Let's just say it's an early wedding present." He said before she hugged him quickly and running over to their bedroom. A few minutes later she came out with a duffle bag. "I want you to find my sister and head to someplace safe. If you find my sister, take her to Yomikowa's."

Outside of Fenrir's Apartment:

A group of Hound Dogs and MAR were stationed outside led by Therestina Kihara Lifeline, who was released due to bail by her grandfather Kihara Gensei. She had a sadistic smile on her face as she looked at the file information regarding her targets, Fenrir Misaka and Mugino Shizuri. She was waiting to for the go-ahead to storm the brat's apartment when a white beam of energy punctured one of the cars that was parked at the corner across the street from the brat's apartment.

She had heard some quite interesting things about this brat and some of it was very interesting indeed. The one in particular that did anger her to some extent was the fact that He had ripped off her grandfather's left arm and took his left eye. The target was to give some surely interesting results. She laughed like a maniac. She looked up when she heard someone address her.

"What the hell do you guys want?" asked calm and collected voice with a bit of an annoyance. The guy's appearance matched the description of male target. She smiled and gave a silent order to the hound dogs and MAR Soldiers to take aim.

"You're the one who took my grandfather's left arm and left eye right, Fenrir Misaka?" Therestina asked with a sadistic grin on her face. A small smile on his face gave her the answer she wanted.

"So you're a Kihara." Fenrir said with a small bit of hatred mixed in with the glee in his voice. "Please try to make this interesting enough so I don't kill you out of bored disgust." He swiped a very long sword sideways and a moment later, the MAR and Hound Dogs to her left were killed by a white horizontal beam of white energy. He then disappeared into a black blur and appeared behind her. He then unlocked the all the locks and took off the chains around his left arm.

There was a huge amount of power surrounding him as two silver dragon-like wings emerged from his back, knocking Kihara and the remaining Hound Dogs and MAR units back. Therestina's eyes widened with horror. Those wings weren't part of the targets profile and neither did it say that he could awaken in his profile. He started laughing.

"HE HE ~ I guess Kihara-Baka never told you the whole truth of what happened that night ~ HE HE!" Fenrir laughed. "Guess I still scare the bastard even today."

He swung his sword horizontally again, killing off the remaining Hound Dogs and MAR Unit, before he turned to her. "I'm bored." He said casually with a maniacal laugh. "Guess I have to finish you off early." He said before she launched a Railgun with his suits electromagnetic cannon. There was an explosion.

When the smoke had cleared, He was standing there mildly wounded but what caught her attention was that his left arm had taken the most damage and the black blood within his body was swirling around his left arm and was taking the shape of something. When it finally formed, Therestina's eye widened even more in terror at what she saw. A pitch black Dragon head with two blood red eyes about two meters in length.

'That's right." He said as his voice took the on a slightly demented sound (He sounds like the Joker from Batman the Animated Series in this state. "Look on in fear and tremble in your cowardice as I kill you." He then swung the dragon like arm and it in turn crushed her neck, killing her. He stood there laughing insanely before the black blood dragon receded back into his arm and the wings receded back into his back.

He turned around at the sound of approaching footsteps. He smiled at the bonde girl wearing the Tokiwadai uniform emerge from the shadows of the alleyway. He smirked.

"What do I owe this pleasure to Shokuhou Misaki?" He asked. "The Queen of Tokiwadai and the #5 Level 5 Mental Out."

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7: Mikoto Hyde vs Touma

Mikoto's Awakening

This is Chapter 7, ENJOY! The Black Blood has some interesting side effects as well.

Chapter 7: The Beginning of a rebellion (Part 2)- Touma vs. Mikoto Hyde

4 hours and 50 minutes left before incident: 9th Apartment District

Shokuhou Misaki stared at the teen before her now in the middle of the corpses. She frowned. She wondered what has happened to the boy who used to happen to be her childhood friend. Not this cold-blooded killer. Damn Kihara Gensei and his demonizing experiments. The bastard took Fenrir, her one and true childhood friend and turned him into this. He didn't deserve what happened to him. He truly didn't. The black blood has started taking some toll on his physical appearance now, though he still looks like a teenager.

His black hair had become an ash gray. His blood red eyes now have inner silver ring around the pupils. His skin became slightly more pale than usual. His gritted teeth have taken on a slightly more feral, canine appearance. His voice, which now also sounded foreign and feral to her, snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What do you want, Shokuhou-san." Fenrir asked. (Think of Spike's voice from Cowboy Bebop). "You already know what I'm planning. This is you're only shot to use that ability of yours and stop me."

"You know I can't do that." Misaki said. "So please don't do this. What happen to the boy who was and will always be my childhood friend? What about Mugino, Mikoto, and everyone who cares about you? Don't you see you're hurting them by doing this?"

"I'm expendable." He said. "I'm nothing more than a weapon of destruction. Just a tool of Academy City's Board of Directors. How can anyone possibly love and care about a demon like me." He snarled the last bit.

"You're wrong." Misaki said with a look of anger on her face. "You're not a demon. You're Fenrir Misaka, The Level 6 Esper known as Paradox. But more importantly the fiancé to Meltdowner, the brother of the Railgun, and my first friend. Ever since that bastard Kihara Gensei forced you to take part in Project DIVINE 6, you've acted like the so-called demon he's wanted you to become. He's the demon here, not you. He took away your parents, separated you from your blood sister, and even took away the Fenrir I knew and loved like my brother. He's the one to blame!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" He yelled making her flinch, tears now rolling down his face. "You think I don't spend a moment where I don't curse him and which I could have finished him off when I had the fucking chance! If it wasn't for Mugino, I think I'd be even worse off. I still would be having that night haunting my dreams and nightmares. Good night Misaki." And with that, he left without saying another word. Leaving the number 5 level 5 Mental Out with tears running down her face.

"And so it begins…" Misaki whispered to herself with a frown before leaving.

4 hours and 5 minutes before Incident: 7th School District.

Mugino was driving a blue and silver BMW M3 GTR (This is the BMW from Need for Speed Most Wanted). She muttered to herself as she drove towards the Tokiwadai Dorms, in search for that bratty little sister of her Fenrir's. This was such a pain in the neck. She is hoping that Railgun wouldn't destroy the car. They will never be on good terms even though the sibling of the said electromaster was her soon-to-be-husband. That's when she noticed a certain electrical storm brewing up just ahead of the road. She parked the car a safe distance and started heading towards the said storm on foot when she noticed a certain albino walking next to her. She didn't question it. The #1 Level 5 was certainly a strange fellow. That's for sure. She also noticed a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

"Why are you here, Accelerator?" She asked the albino.

"Payback." He simply said and Mugino decided to leave it at that in fear of being killed. She has seen Accelerator like this only once before. When they got to the area of the electrical storm, it was a sight they didn't expect.

With Mikoto Hyde and Touma: 7th School district- 3 Hours and 55 minutes left

Touma was thankful for his imagine breaker. If it wasn't for his right arm, he's pretty sure that electrical storm would have killed him. He stuck his hand out before him and blocked an incoming lightning spear from Mikoto Hyde. She definitely was sadomasochist. Every time he managed to hit her, she'd moan in ecstasy like she enjoyed the pain of being hurt. She also laughed every time she hit him. Touma was lying on the ground and Mikoto Hyde was standing about 40 meters away.

"I think I have to step it up a notch." Mikoto Hyde said with a sadistic glee-filled smile on her face. "Currently, thanks to the partial awakening, I can fire my Railgun at 60% of my full power, but I can split it in half and fire two at 30% of my power at once. Let's see if your imagine breaker can negate two of them at once!" She flipped two coins up in air. Two threw his right arm in front of him as the two red electrical beams at came flying at him.

"This is bad." Touma said as he braced for the impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw the Accelerator standing in front of him and the two beams were sent back right towards their new target. Mikoto Hyde dodged the attacks as they hit two cars behind her.

"I thought something was off when we first fought and now I realize that you had put more power into your Railgun." Accelerator said with his sadistic smile. "You may have taken me by surprise before, but that won't happen again, you third rate piece of trash."

"What do we have here?" A beautiful woman with rich tea-colored hair came walking up to them. "Accelerator, who's this and why does the Railgun looks older than usual? Is this one of the sisters?" She wore a white turtle-neck with a black vest, a pair of skinny black jeans and a pair of Chuck Taylors.

"This is the Railgun alright." Touma said. "But she has been injected with something called the HYDE Formula. It makes her stronger and makes her personality do a 180 degree flip.

"Oi Hero." Accelerator said with a smile on his face. "Never thought I'd see you be defeated by anyone. I'll make your life a life personal hell if she managed to beat you here. But I guess I'll help you out. Though just this. Since you are the only one to defeat me that is." Mugino gave Touma a questioning look.

"So this is the punk that managed to beat Accelerator." Mugino said examining Touma. How could a nobody manage to beat Accelerator is beyond her. A bolt of Lightning flew passed her. She turned her attention back to Mikoto Hyde.

"You better stay away from my Touma-Kun." Mikoto Hyde with an insane smile upon her face. "Or I might just rip your head off, Mugino-chan." Mugino had a look of mixed amusement and anger on her face.

Windowless building: 3 hours and 40minutes left.

Fenrir Misaka looked up at the floating man in the tube with a scowl. The only reason he works for this man is because he signs his paychecks and is 200 steps ahead of Fenrir. Fenrir kept the scowl as he finally broke the silence.

"You really are despicable, you know that." Fenrir said to the man. "I still can't believe I let you talk me into this little "rebellion" experiment of yours, Aleister." The man's face remained emotionless

"Whether you have willing agreed to or not is irrelevant." Aleister Crowley said with a monotone voice. "It would still have gone on with you taking part in it regardless. This is all for the sake of progression and to truly test the limits of the level 5's, you, and Kamijou-san. Your team's limits also need to be tested as well."

"What do you mean test the limits?" Fenrir asked, feeling uncomfortable with has been said.

"There has been some, how should I put it, recent developments, concerning your little sister Misaka's abilities." Aleister paused for a moment before an eerie smile was placed on his lips. "…And her personality." Fenrir's eyes widened before sharpening her glare.

"What did you do and what developments?" He asked with a growl.

"Well it seems that little Railgun has finally awakened, well only partially so far." He said with the same smile. "As for her personality, she has become more sadistic and masochistic, and a split personality, thanks to a certain formula you're all too familiar with." The smile widened slightly at Fenrir's shocked face.

"You bastard!" Fenrir growled. "If I ever get the chance, I'll rip that brain out of your head and feed it to Frualine so that even the Dark Legacy can't even bring you back."

"You don't even possess enough power to do that." Crowley laughed lightly. "Even with that Reality Bender of yours. You can't even come close to killing me. Now I think you have a rebellion start." Fenrir gave one last glare before begrudgingly leaving the windowless building along with the Number 6 Level 5 who had remained in the shadows the whole time. Aleister Crowley was left to ponder to himself.

"Who will win Fenrir? You with your Reality Bender or Touma Kamijou with his Imagine Breaker?" He asked this question mainly to himself.

7th School district: 3 hours 30 minutes left before Incident

Touma and Accelerator were fairing off alright with the barrage of attacks that were sent their ways. Mugino on the other hand was having a hard time adapting to the new aggressive barrage of attacks that Mikoto was sending her way. The hand-to-hand combat at least. She could divert the electrical attacks away by bending them with little to no effort, but what happened next was something she didn't expect.

Mikoto Hyde moved at a blinding speed and knocked her (Mugino) up into the air with an open palm strike to the stomach and then was encased inside an electrical sphere where she was being electrocuted over and over. After a few minutes, Mugino heard a loud cracking sound and found herself on the ground. She looked up to see Touma with his right hand reached out towards where the sphere had been. Mugino looked on puzzled wondering what the boys ability might be because all Mikoto Hyde was attacked him with barrages of kicks and punches without using her ability against him.

She couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but she assumed that he could use his ability to negate other Esper's abilities, something that was similar to Fenrir's Reality Bender. Little did she know, she wasn't far from the truth, not the whole truth, but the truth none the less. She got back up onto her feet. She watched as Railgun brought out an arcade coin.

"This is my Railgun, Touma-kun." Mikoto Hyde said in her husky voice. "I'm using full power. If you can't negate this, then you can kiss your right hand goodbye and say hello to being my new sex slave." She flipped the coin up into the air. Touma began running towards Mikoto Hyde. Black electricity with a red outline formed two feet in front of Mikoto Hyde, in the air around her body, and around the coin falling through the air. This was it. The final clash of this battle was about to commence.

To Be Continued.

A/N: This chapter and the beginning of the next chapter conclude the "Misaka Hyde Ark" and the next chapter begins "The Rebellion and Full Awakening Ark".

Next Chapter: Level 4 Anti-Matter


	8. Chapter 8: Level 4 Anti-Matter

Mikoto's Awakening

Chapters 8, enjoy. This is the first time I've done a 1st person POV for a canon character if I'm not mistaken. So please bear with me. The first seven hundred words are a continuation from the prievious chapter.

Chapter 8: Level 4 Anti-Matter

7th School District: 3 Hours and 15 Minutes before Incident

Mugino's POV

I looked on at the kid who was no older than me like he was insane as he charged towards the Railgun. He may have been a level 3 or 4 Esper at best but I seriously doubt he would be able to negate a full powered Railgun head on even though he did beat Accelerator by some miracle. I look on ahead of at this twisted image of the Railgun. This is not the Railgun I know. The sadistic, Yandere look on her face says this is a whole new Railgun and this boy was her prey. She didn't care if Accelerator or I got in her way. The look she sent the boy said she'd kill anything and everything that got in her way of capturing him and she damn well meant it when she almost killed me with that electro-sphere a few minutes ago.

"Shouldn't we help this kid?" I asked Accelerator as he got back up. "He's digging his own grave if he thinks he can take a fully-powered Railgun head on and live." Accelerator just shook his head.

"Don't bother." Accelerator said. "I don't know how it works, but his right hand can negate anything supernatural. He doesn't need our help despite being a level 0. I don't know if he got lucky, but he did manage to beat me, even if I'm not proud of that fact." I gave him a look of bewilderment.

"A level 0?" I asked not believing. "He's a fucking Level 0. How in the fuck did you lose to a fucking Level 0? He's got to be stronger than that." But neither of us could do anything as the sound of the world's most powerful cannon was launched right before our eyes. The kid stuck out his right arm as the black beam of energy with a red outline as the beam got within striking distance. As the beam and his right hand made contact, we heard the loud cracking sound from before and an explosion at the same time as a cloud of dust and smoke arose. When it cleared, Touma stood there unscathed. Not a single scratch.

"That is the power of Touma Kamijou." Accelerator said quietly to himself. I look on in amazement, shock, and awe. If I were to fight this kid, I'd probably lose, but I guess I'll never know unless I try. Part of me wanted to fight him just to feel the exhilaration Accelerator and Railgun felt when they fought him. Another part of me told me otherwise, that I should not want to suffer defeat and just leave the kid in peace. There was something amiss though.

"Accelerator, where did Railgun go?" I asked noticing as she had disappeared from where she originally was standing. I look up as I hear the faint sound of a chain saw running getting louder and louder coming from above. I look up to and saw a shadow in front of the moon. I knew it was Misaka with a weapon in her hand. When I looked down towards the target. "Oi Baka, Look Out!" I yelled, but it was too late. Misaka chopped Touma's right arm off using the iron sand sword as soon as he turned around. Blood spewed out and splattered the ground, Kamijou, and Misaka. Accelerator and I looked on in horror and expected Touma to scream out in agony and pain, but no sound of screaming came to pierce their ears. Touma just stood there quietly. Mikoto Hyde stood there confused.

"Well that was more Anti-climactic than anticipated." Mikoto HYDE said with slight confusion and little sadness as she turned her attention towards us. "That was a letdown. Please don't bore me or I might finish you off…." She was interrupted by laughing from behind her and turned around.

"FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Touma laughed insanely as we all laid eyes upon Touma. "Did you really think you could beat Imagine Breaker with a weak attempt such as severing my arm?" As soon as he said that Mikoto HYDE flew backwards and landed a few feet in front of us like she had been plowed into by an invisible force. She was unconscious. When Accelerator and I looked up, what we saw would forever be carved into our memories. The purple energy was leaking from Touma's wound had formed a dragon's head and neck the size of Touma's arm.

Mugino's POV end.

SCHOOL'S Hide Out: 21st Office Building District, Downtown Academy City, 3 Hours remaining before Incident

Kakine Teitoku walked into his SCHOOL's hide out and flipped on the lights. He was annoyed. School had been assigned to assassinate a threat to Academy City and when they arrived at the location of the target's living quarters, the target had already been dead for a few hours. It meant one of two things. Either a). The client had hired someone else to do it as well. Or b). Someone else had interfered personally.

That's when Kakine heard a familiar voice from the doorway. A very familiar voice that annoyed him more than anything else. He turned around to see the very person He hated even more than Accelerator, Alexander Crowley. The only Esper, besides Blade and Fenrir Misaka, who could give a Level 5 a run for their money. Crowley was the only Level 4 Esper in Academy City to have the ability of Anti-Matter.

"I suppose you saw my handy work on your target this night." Alexander said. "Am I right, Kakine-Chan?" Kakine glared at him.

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see your face around here again, Crowley." Kakine shot back with a pissed off smirk. "But I guess you're saving me the trouble of killing you later." Kakine sent a wave of Dark Matter at him which Alexander easily jumped over and slashed Kakine's chest with a switch blade, leaving a shallow cut.

"See isn't this fun." The Cloud Strife look-a-like said with a cocky smile before he flipped a switch on his choker like device and pointed his rifle at the window as he shot it with a peculiar glowing silver bullet from his rifle. Once the bullet made contact, there was a small explosion. "You can't catch me; I'm the Ginger Bread Man!" Alexander said as he jumped out of the destroyed window. Kakine took chase. He was now pissed off.

"GET BACK HERE CROWLEY!" Kakine yelled as he took chase. Alexander spun around in midair as a silver aura surrounded his body. The silver aura then poured into the palm of his right hand forming a small concentrated sphere of Anti-Matter. He then wounded his arm like a pitcher and threw it at Kakine, who formed a shield of Dark Matter to protect him. Once the ball made contact, it exploded, causing a shockwave that damaged the surrounding area. They both landed on the ground unharmed. Kakine scowled at Alexander's smiling face.

Alexander threw two larger spheres of Anti-Matter into the air, which both dispersed into hundreds of smaller spheres that went everywhere in the surrounding area. Kakine looked at Alexander when he realized that Alexander was about to cause a massive destructive explosion with a blast radius that could wipe out this entire district. He quickly formed a dome of Dark Matter, sealing the Anti-Matter Spheres inside of it. Alexander snapped his fingers triggering the explosion.

Even with it sealed, it still had enough force to destroy the street they were fighting on. When the smoke had cleared, Alexander had fled the scene. Kakine felt his phone buzzing and he looked at the text. It was from Alexander.

"**If you want to finish this, then meet me at the west entrance of the Endymion Space Elevator in School District 23. If you don't, Team SHIMIGAMI will destroy the city." **The text read. Kakine shut his phone and looked in the direction of the Space Elevator and glared at it. He will finish this fight with Alexander Crowley and he will finally kill that flea.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: This isn't my best chapter, but I hoped you liked it. The relationship between Kakine and Alexander Crowley is that they've both tried to kill each other ever since they had first met. Think of it being similar to the relationship between Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima. They both hate each other's guts completely.


End file.
